


Home

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Jim, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving, Painting, Parenthood, Play Fighting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: “For some reason I’m attracted to you.”





	Home

When Leonard walked into the apartment, Jim had music turned up as loud as the neighbors would allow and was singing along at the top of his lungs in the tiny room that had become his designated studio until they could afford a house. He didn’t have to see Jim’s face to know it was smeared with paint. Jim paused singing and studied the canvas in front of him before adding a bit more bright blue paint.

Leonard stood in the doorway watching him, smiling. On one hand, he wanted to let Jim know he was home from work, but on the other hand, he really didn’t want to interrupt Jim’s flow. So, he opted to just lean against the doorway and watch until Jim turned around to skip a song in his playlist and saw him.

“Blue the color of the day?” Leonard asked once Jim turned the music off.

“It was purple earlier, but it just kept getting more and more blue,” Jim answered as he walked over to his husband. He went to wrap his arms around him but stopped short. “You don’t want paint on your scrubs, do you?”

“I’d prefer to avoid it. Let me go change and then you can kiss me.” Leonard walked off to the bedroom and changed into his sweatpants and shirt that already had paint on them.

When he returned to Jim’s “studio”, the blond was back at work, carefully dabbing a navy blue onto the canvas. Leonard waited until Jim had set down his brush and taken a step back to examine the painting before walking over and wrapping his arms around him.

“Looks good, sugar,” Leonard smiled kissing Jim’s cheek.

“I feel like it’s missing something.”

“Like what?”

Jim thought for a minute then stepped away from Leonard. He smeared some of the sky-blue paint on his face then pressed it against the canvas. When he pulled back, he studied the mark for a moment before picking up one of the brushes and blending the edges a bit. He turned back around grinning at his husband. “What do you think?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “I’m thinking about how, for some reason, I’m attracted to you.”

Jim laughed as he put his arms around the doctor. “You know exactly why you’re attracted to me.”

“Oh?”

“This. This is why you’re attracted to me.”

Before Leonard could respond, he felt paint being smeared on his face. He wiggled off his wedding band and put it in the covered dish with Jim’s then picked up some of the navy-blue paint and smeared it on Jim’s forehead.

“Oh, so we are going to do this?” Jim smirked as he stepped back and picked up one of the brushes, flicking paint at Leonard.

“For that, hell yes we are.”

Fifteen minutes later, Jim was wrestling with Leonard on the floor, trying to get some of the red paint on him. Suddenly, Leonard’s foot came in contact with the easel. He froze and looked over at the canvas that was lying face down on the floor. Jim followed his gaze and frowned, then got off of Leonard and moved over to the painting.

“Oh, god, Jim. I’m so sorry. Shit. You’ve been working on it for a week,” Leonard said as he sat up and Jim picked it up to look at.

Jim started laughing. “Bones, it’s perfect. I’ve been trying to figure out what was wrong with it and what it needed for the last six hours.”

“Really?”

The blond set the canvas back on the easel and sat next to Leonard. “Really.”

“Oh, thank god.” A few moments later, he tacked on, “Oh, yeah, the bank called when I was at work.”

“And?” Jim asked nervously.

“We were approved for the loan for the house. You get to have a more proper painting studio that you don’t have to share with Joanna when she visits. She’ll have…” Leonard was cut off by Jim’s lips on his as he was tackled onto his back.

“How long until we can move in?” Jim asked when he pulled back.

“About two months. So, you’ll have to share with Jo when she’s here the week after next.”

“That’s fine. I’m getting my own studio. We’re getting a house.”

Leonard pulled him down into another kiss. “Then we can talk about giving Jo a sibling, furry or human.”

“Or both.”

“I don’t really want a furry human.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do.”

Jim nuzzled his face in Leonard’s neck. “A house,” he whispered. “We get to properly make a home.”

“Thought we already had?”

“In a cheap apartment where I have to cover every inch of a room to paint?” Jim looked up at him confused.

“No, with each other, and Joanna. You’re home.”

***

Four years later

Leonard sat at one end of the garage where Jim had laid out a huge sheet of paper. “Come here, sweetheart,” he encouraged, holding his arms out.

The eleven-month-old looked up at Jim, who was leaning over with her hands in his. She looked back at Leonard and then slowly let go of Jim’s hands. She made it a few steps before falling a couple away from Leonard. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her cheek.

“Good job, Emma,” Leonard praised as Jim moved the paper out of the way and sat down with them.

“Four whole steps? You’re gonna be running around in no time. When did you grow up so much?” Jim asked playfully while he cleaned the paint off the bottom of her feet and she looked up at Leonard, grabbing at his face.

~~~

That night, Leonard held a freshly bathed and sleepy little girl in the doorway to Jim’s studio as the blond washed his brushes and got everything set for the next day.

“Emma wants to say goodnight,” Leonard said when Jim turned around to grab more brushes.

Jim dried his hands and walked over removing his apron. “You ready for bed, baby girl?”

She reached out to him until he took her from Leonard, blinking up at Jim sleepily.

“You are, aren’t you.” He looked back at Leonard. “Do you want me to put her to bed?”

“I think she wants you to. I can wash the rest of your brushes.” Leonard gestured to how Emma was clinging to Jim’s shirt.

“Sounds good.”

“Night-night, Emma,” Leonard smiled at her and kissed her forehead before Jim carried her down the hall to the nursery. The doctor grabbed the apron, pulling it on as he went over to the sink.

Jim returned fifteen minutes later and started setting out the paints he’d need the next day. “Bones?” he said suddenly.

“Yeah?” Leonard rinsed soap out of a brush then set it aside to dry.

“Do you remember what you told me before we moved in?”

“No, ‘cause that was four years ago and there were a lot of things I told you before we moved in here. Like make sure you keep this room well ventilated when painting and only wash your brushes in this sink.”

Jim smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist and nuzzling his neck. “That I’m home.”

Leonard placed his hand on top of Jim’s. “You are. Have been since the day I fell in love with you. What brought this up?”

“I think today I finally truly understand what you meant.”

“Oh?” Leonard turned around to face him.

Jim pressed his lips to his husband’s for a slow kiss, then whispered, “You’re home. You and Emma, and Jojo when she’s visiting. You all are home. And I couldn’t have asked for a better one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
